


The Move

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Capitu's birthday. </p>
<p><b>Warning(s)/Genre:</b> Erotica, mild D/s dynamics.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).



> **Challenge:** Written for Capitu's birthday. 
> 
> **Warning(s)/Genre:** Erotica, mild D/s dynamics.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Move

~

“And you’re sure about this?” 

James sighed. He knew his dad was just being a caring, concerned parent, but sometimes-- “Positive,” he said. “This is what I want.” He bit his lip. “Don’t you like it?” 

Harry looked around and smiled. “I’ve stayed in worse places.” He laughed when he saw James’ expression. “Just joking, son. It’s actually not bad at all for a bloke starting out. And the neighbourhood’s very safe.”

James cleared his throat. “ _Two_ blokes starting out together, you mean.” 

His dad exhaled. “Right. Yes. Of course.” 

James smiled faintly. He’d suspected that was the real problem. “I thought you liked Scorpius.” 

Harry nodded. “I’ve nothing against him. He seems like a lovely young man. I just--”

“He’s a Malfoy.” James tilted his head. “Is that what it is?” 

Harry sighed, turning to face him fully. “I admit, the idea that I could somehow end up related to the Malfoys is...disturbing.” He smiled. “But then I think about all I went through when I was your age and I realise that this is what I fought for, what so many people died for. So I am happy for you, son. I just may need some time to fully adjust.” 

James nodded. “As long as it’s not because I’m gay--” 

Harry’s expression, genuine surprise, was reassuring. “Now you know that’s not it at all--” 

“I know.” James grinned. “Although I’m willing to bet you’d have something else to say if it’d been, say, Scorpius’ dad I was planning to cohabitate with--” 

Harry’s eyes widened in horror just as the Floo sounded and Scorpius, along with his father, stepped into the room. 

Scorpius took it all in with a glance, as always. “James. Mr Potter.” He moved gracefully towards them. “Father thought he’d help place our new wards.” 

Mr Malfoy hummed. “If that’s all right with you, Potter,” he said to Harry. “I’m certainly willing to defer to the Head Auror.” 

Harry smiled tightly. “And I to the Head Unspeakable.” 

The tension was palpable and James bit his lip. “Erm--” 

“Why don’t you both do it?” Scorpius suggested. “I daresay once you two are finished the place will be unassailable.” 

“A reasonable solution,” said Mr Malfoy. He gestured, and Harry, after an unreadable look at Scorpius, nodded. 

Scorpius clasped James’ arm. “We’ll start on the bedroom,” he said, and without waiting for James’ response, dragged him from the room. 

Once in the bedroom, James exhaled. “Fuck but that was awkward.” 

Scorpius steered him towards the bed. “A bit,” he agreed. “Which is why I figured we should leave them to work things out on their own.” 

“I guess.” James ran a hand through his hair. “Hopefully they won’t start hexing each other.” 

Scorpius hummed. “Father won’t. He’s under strict orders from Mother.” 

“And if my dad hexes first?” 

“Then all bets are off.” 

James groaned. “Maybe we should get back out there--”

“No,” said Scorpius, steering James toward the bed. “You’re too tense. You need to relax.” 

“And just how--?” James sucked in a breath as Scorpius pushed him onto the bed. “Oh no. We can’t!” 

“We can,” said Scorpius. 

With a flick of Scorpius’ fingers, James found himself naked and spread eagle on the bed, his arse in the air, invisible bonds keeping his wrists and ankles secure. He could still move his head, however, and when he turned to look at Scorpius, he was licking his lips. 

Slowly, Scorpius smiled. “And we not only _can_ , we will.” 

James groaned. “But _our dads_ are in the next room. What if they hear--?” 

Scorpius hummed, crawling onto the bed. “I think they know that we’re lovers.” 

“Well yes, but it’s one thing to know and quite another to _know_!” James moaned as Scorpius parted his arse cheeks, his thumb circling James’ hole. “Fuck!” 

“That’s the plan, baby.” Scorpius murmured something, and a moment later James was loose, his hole slick. Scorpius slid a finger inside as if to check that James could take him. “And if you don’t want them to know what we’re doing you need to be quiet.”

James moaned as Scorpius pushed two fingers in, and he when heard the rustle of Scorpius’ clothes parting, he bit his lip. He loved it when Scorpius fucked him while fully clothed, and Scorpius knew it, the git. 

“You should see yourself,” Scorpius whispered, three fingers sliding in and out. “Spread open just for me. I should keep you like this, open and waiting here for me every day so when I come home I could just sink into you.” Leaning over, he licked James’ ear, his buttons pressing into James’ skin. “Would you like that, baby?” 

James shuddered. “Scorpius--” 

“I think you’d love it.” Moving away, Scorpius removed his fingers and pressed his cock inside James.

James growled as he took his time. “Hurry up--!” 

“Shh!” Scorpius thrust all the way in, steadying himself by holding onto James’ hips. The press of fabric against James’ skin was heady. “No noise. And no coming until I say.” 

James bit back a moan. He was typically loud during sex and Scorpius knew it. _He also knows I get off on him telling me what to do._ Gritting his teeth, he buried his face in the coverlet, pushing back to meet every thrust, doing his best to not make a sound as he wordlessly begged to be fucked. 

Scorpius pounded into him mercilessly, his chest moulded to James’ back, his buttons scraping James’ skin as he moved. His steady thrusting eventually went ragged, however, as his orgasm approached. James was trembling on the edge himself, only holding on by the thinnest of margins. 

Finally, Scorpius whispered, “Come for me, baby.” 

James cried out, some sound escaping as his body spasmed and shuddered in ecstasy. 

Scorpius set his teeth in James’ shoulder, slamming inside him a few more times before he, too, came. They collapsed onto the bed, Scorpius kissing the place where he’d bitten James. “So,” he gasped once he’d caught his breath. “Are you more relaxed now?” 

James, completely blissed out, started to laugh. “Yes, you bastard. I suppose I am.” 

“Good.” Scorpius sat up, helping James up as well. “Now come on, we probably need to rescue our fathers from each other.” 

“Okay,” James agreed. “As soon as you return my clothes.” 

Rolling his eyes, Scorpius waved his hand almost negligibly and James’ clothes appeared. “Fine. Although it’s under protest.”

James shook his head. “You plan to keep me naked here when we’re alone?”

Scorpius smirked, his eyes glittering. “Whenever possible, yes.” 

James almost moaned. “Fathers,” he reminded them both. “Must get rid of.” 

“Agreed.” Holding out his hand, Scorpius pulled James toward the door. 

Both Mr Malfoy and Harry were still there, and for a moment, James thought they’d got away with it. Until he saw his dad’s face. His dad’s bright red face. He closed his eyes. 

Mr Malfoy, on the other hand, seemed amused. “We’ve made this place as secure as possible,” he said. He smirked. “Although you may want to shore up the Silencing Charms.” 

Scorpius coughed. “Thanks. I’ll, erm, just see you off then, Father--”

As they moved towards the fireplace, James turned to Harry. “Thanks for doing this, Dad.” 

“It was my pleasure.” Harry hugged him. “And clearly you’re very sure about this decision.”

James, his chin resting on his dad’s shoulder, had a perfect view of Scorpius hugging his father goodbye. He smiled. “I am. Most definitely.” 

~


End file.
